wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Chakravartin
The Great Chakravartin is the Two-Hundred Thirty Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 6, 2018. Synopsis After defeating the "Prehistoric Gohma" in the alternate future, Golden Spider appears and takes residence in Mithra's body, sealing her away while revealing his true form; Chakravartin, the Lord of Creation to Murakumo Gekko. Plot Prologue= Chakravartin states that he unleashed the Gohma to test Murakumo Gekko as a worthy inheritor of Dens. Asura and Yasha attack Chakravartin only to find themselves outmatched and sent falling back to the planet accept for Murakumo. Settling things with Asura in a final duel, Yasha sacrifices himself to give his friend his Mantra Core and the Brahmastra's Mantra Reactor, so he can use Mantra without destroying his body. Asura, as he enters space, transforms into a near-godly form called Asura the Destructor and find Murakumo Gekko that causes the very fabric of time and space to come apart with all of creation. |-|Returning Home= As a gesture of good will, Chakravartin stretched out his hand to Murakumo to have his heir accept his offer as it means of returning to his own time and Murakumo believed it as Chakravartin warns him of the risk of returning back to his own time and in order for Chakravatin to fight Asura. Mithra breaks free and urges him to stop since, if Chakravartin was to send Paul Gekko back to the present, all mantra-powered beings will cease to function, including Asura and Yasha, Murakumo chose the decision of saving the future and Chakravatin revealed himself as the future version of Yahweh as he fades away with his final word saying thanks for everything of stopping the Gohma to stop Mithra shedding her tears. Asura, satisfied so long as Mithra can live free from danger. As the landscape around him collapses, Asura shares his final words with Mithra and the vanishing Paul Gekko and vanishes, free of wrath for the first time. Mithra is sent back to the Dens as seeing Paul Gekko returning to his own time. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Big Mom **Cracker **Katakuri **Smoothie **Pudding **Myukuru **Charlotte Decuplets **Oven **Daifuku **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Armed Faction Alliance **Kyūji Ōbayashi **Kenta Sakuramiya **Mia Ōtsutsuki **Maya Ōtsutsuki **Kagura Uchiha **Isara Gekko **Paula Fon Fabre *Yuzuriha Team **Yuzuriha **Akatsuki **Seth **Nanase **Uzume **Bullet *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *Lucis **Noctis Caelum **Ignis **Prompto **Gladiolus **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Racer Family **Kurio Mifune **Chim-Chim **Daisuke Mifune **Racer X **Aya Mifune **Sabu **Chim-Chim **Michi Shimura **Mifune Gō *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko *Shinkoku Empire **Mithra **Asura **Yasha *Returning Characters **Others ***Yahweh Ōtsutsuki ****Chakravatin Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon